Family A Dimension Away
by neoneoist
Summary: Naruto is sent to Royal Woods in his 4 year old body. He is taken in by Rita and Lynn Loud and becomes the oldest child of the Loud Children. No Pairings, only an older brother figure. This takes place before the series. If you want read it, don't like any of the series or this crossover then don't read.
1. A New World-A New Life

**AN:** **Okay so I'm going to rewrite this story...sorta. Everything that was here will stay the same, just I write it slower, add more details, and put more feeling in the chapters. The chapters will be short, but that's only so I don't get sick of this story and give up on it or trash it. Let me just make on last point, THERE WILL BE NO PAIRING he will be a older brother figure only. I want to go a different route than everyone else, I you don't like this then please don't read it.  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or The Loud House.**

 **Family A Dimension Away**

 **Chapter 1: A New World - A New Life**

"I just can't understand who would do this to a child?" A 20 year old young woman asked in both anger and shock. She had blonde hair that went just past her shoulders and dark blue eyes. She was wearing a simple light blue blouse and blue jeans, this was Rita Loud.

The reason for her shock and anger came from the 4 year old boy who was missing his right arm that was sitting in the room with her, her newly-wed husband Lynn Loud, and a social worker that wanted to speak with them. The boy had spiky blonde hair and ocean blue eyes, and 3 whisker like marks on each of his cheeks. He was wearing clothes that were given to him by the police department because he was found in a orange & black track suit that was way too big for him. At first he was speaking in a unknown language, but the more people spoke with him the faster he was able to learn the English language.

Lynn Loud was in shock and in disbelief about how they found the boy. He was a 21 year old young man with brown curly hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a white button up shirt and blue jeans.

Amanda Grey was the social worker that was called to come to the Royal Woods Police Department about a small boy that was missing his arm being found by a newly-wed couple. She was wearing a dark blue business suit and was taking notes on everything. She was in disbelief as much as the other two at how anyone could abandon a small child that was missing his right arm.

"I can understand it's hard sometimes to take care of a child, but I have never heard or seen someone just abandoning their child in a park with clothes that were too big for it" Ms. Grey said as she just heard how the Loud couple found the boy.

"This was with him as well" Lynn said as he showed her a wooden prosthetic arm. The only problem was it the size for a teenager, not a 4 year old boy.

"Did they expect him to use this?" Ms. Grey asked as she examine the arm. "This look like some kind of mannequin arm, there is no way he could use this a prosthetic."

"When we went to the park we never expected to find an abandon child" Lynn said as he looked to his wife.

"Naruto" they all heard and turned to the boy that had a blank expression. "My name's Naruto" the boy said with a heavy accent. While it wasn't as heavy when he started to speak English, they could still tell he was learning the language.

"Naruto do you know where you are? Or how you got in the park?" Ms. Grey asked which Naruto shook his head. "How about your parents name? Or your last name?".

"Uzumaki, My name's Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto replied with a empty voice & same blank expression.

"That sounds like a Chinese or Japanese name" Rita said as she heard the boy's name.

"It also sounds very unique, it should be easy to find his parents and find out why the abandon him" Ms. Grey said with a hint of anger in her voice. As the 3 adults went back to talking to each other, they were unaware that Naruto was having a conversation as well.

 _'KURAMA WHERE ARE WE?'_ Naruto shouted in his head.

 **"STOP SHOUTING!"** A demonic voice replied. **"As far as I tell we are in another world...another dimension. Tell me what is the last thing you remember."**

 _'I remember beating Kaguya and ending the war'_ Naruto thought. _'Then I remember fighting Sasuke and the bringing him back to Konoha at the cost of my arm. Waking up in the hospital and Granny giving me my prosthetic, then hearing Sasuke was released from the hospital. I went looking for him and I found him at training ground seven. He told me that I will always get in his way and as long as I was there he could never complete what he needed to fix the world. Then he turn on his **Rinne Sharingan** and something started to glow under my feet and I blacked out. I then woke up in that park where those two people found me and brought me here.'_

 **"My guess is that the Uchiha placed some sort of seal on the ground we were standing on"** Kurama said a he tried to figure out what happen. **"Then he used his Rinne Sharingan and the seal to send us to this world."**

 _'Okay that makes sense, but why am I four years old and starting understand and speak the language these people are speaking?'_

 **"For your first question I suspect something in the seal did that or the Uchiha messed up part of the seal to cause that"** Karuma replied. **"As for your second question that was my doing. We don't know how long we are stuck in this world, so I'm making so you can understand and speak the language of this world. However when I'm done you won't be able to connect with me for awhile."**

 _'How long is awhile? And how do we get back home?'_ A panicked Naruto asked.

 **"A few years at least, it's taking a lot of my chakra to alter your vocal cords and eardrums."** Kurama replied in a sad tone. **"This world has very little chakra so it going to take awhile to get it back. As for going home, you are going to have recreate the seal the Uchiha used and use your yin-yang release with Senjutsu to use on the seal. Now trying to recreate the seal will take years, but the hard problem is collecting Senjutsu. Like I said this world has very little chakra which means it has very less Senjutsu, it might take you a year to collect enough for a seal, but you are going to have to test it with a Kage Bunshin** (Shadow Clone) **to make sure it goes to the right world. So we are not going back anytime soon."**

 _'So I'm not going to see my friends any time soon huh'_ Naruto thought as lowered his head. _'When I get back I'm going to make Sasuke pay for sending me here.'_ Naruto then turn his attention to the others in the room.

"Now I have find a foster home for him until I can track down his parents" Ms. Grey as she looked at Naruto.

"Well we could look after him until then right Lynn?" Rita asked her husband.

"I don't see why not" Lynn replied with a smile.

"Have you two raised a child before?" Ms. Grey asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well no, but it will be good practice for when we have ours" Rita said as she rubbed her stomach. "We just found out today that I was pregnant and we were cutting through the park to go celebrate at a restaurant."

Ms. Grey smiled at the couple who looked ecstatic at becoming parents, but then put on a serious face. "You do realize that looking after a four year old boy is different than raising a baby right?"

"We realize that, but at the same time we can't just abandon Naruto like his parents did" Lynn replied. "We don't know why he was left in the park, but we want to help him any way we can."

Ms. Grey looked at the couple and gave a small sigh with a small smile. "I'll have to do a background check first, but if it's all good then I don't see why you can't look after him." Both Rita & Lynn had a big smile and nodded at her to show they understand. "Come along Naruto something tells me you'll see Mr and Mrs. Loud again soon" she said as she took Naruto. Naruto gave a smile and wave to them before going with Ms. Grey.

 **AN:** **So I don't know when I'll work on chapter 2, I'll get to it whenever I feel like. If you want daily or weekly update I am not the person you should be following.  
**

 **Also anyone who is also following my The Journey Of The Demon Thief, I just put up a poll on who will be the first fight in chapter 8 on my profile.**

 **If you want tell me how good or bad it was, what you thought needed to be add or expanded, or just your thoughts on it, leave it in the reviews or PM me.**

 **Until the next story (If there is one).**


	2. Start of a New Family

**AN: So this is a rewrite...sorta. Instead of keeping a long crappy one-shot, I turning it into a long but short chapters story. Okay here is Chapter 2, like I said this story is going to slower and have shorter chapters. Just a reminder, there will be no pairing he will be an older brother figure only...Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or The Loud House.**

 **Family A Dimension Away**

 **Chapter 2: Start of a New Family**

It had been a week since Ms. Grey had taken the case of the mysterious boy Naruto Uzumaki. While she did a background check of the Loud couple, she place Naruto into another foster home that already had some children in it. According to the foster parents Naruto was very shy and unsure around the other children at first, but after a day or so he opened up and socialize with them very well. Ms. Grey also managed to get a proper prosthetic arm for him and found out he could speak English perfectly without an accent. However one problem the foster parents did notice was he couldn't read or write in English, they tried to help him but they already had their hands full. Since Mr and background check came up clean and good, she figured that she would let them know and hope the would help him.

Naruto on the other hand didn't know what to do. He was stuck in this new world, Kurama was now asleep regaining his chakra for fixing Naruto's eardrums and vocal cords, and finally he was 4 years old. When Ms. Grey left him at the foster home, he was scare they would treat him like the orphanage when he was growing up. So at first he was scared to interact with any of them, but after a day he found out that they were nice and they weren't going to hurt him. He played games with the other children, although they did have so problems when they played board games and found out Naruto couldn't read. While the family tried to help him they couldn't do much. The parents had to work and take care of things around the house, while the kids didn't like to read. Over the week Naruto missed talking to Kurama, but this family was nice to be around. Then Ms. Grey showed up and told him he would be staying with the couple that found him. While he was a bit sad to leave his news friends, they told him they would still see him around.

Naruto was current in the backseat of Ms. Grey's 1987 blue Audi 4000 looking out the window. The technology in this world amazed him, one of the most advanced things he saw in his world was the train in the Land of Spring but even this world has those and more advanced ones. Naruto was wearing a plain orange t-shirt and black shorts, while was wearing the same suit.

"So are you excited to see Mr and Mrs. Loud again?" Ms. Grey asked trying to start a conversation.

"I guess, they seem like nice people" Naruto replied still looking out the window.

"Now they don't have any children yet, but they should be able to help you learn to read and write" Ms. Grey said in reassuring tone.

"Yeah that will help" Naruto said as he was still unsure of what to make out of his situation. _'I wonder if she will find anyone with the Uzumaki name?'_ Naruto thought to himself. _'Will I be sent to live with them even though they aren't my family? What if a blood test says we are related? Is there a this world version of me like when me and Sakura were sent to another by Tobi/Obito?'_

"Well we're here" Ms. Grey said as they pulled up to a house. The address was 1216 Franklin Avenue and a 2 story house that was painted white, with a black colored roof, a porch on the front side, a chimney running up the left side of the house, and a garage on the right side. It was bigger then Lynn and Rita needed, but got it at a cheaper price since some things inside need to be fix, which Lynn said he could fix. Naruto and Ms. Grey walk up and knock on the door and greeted by said couple. Both were wearing the same thing they wore when they first met.

"Ms. Grey it's good to see you again" Rita said as she shook her hand. "And it's good to see you as well Naruto."

Naruto gave the couple a nervous smile. He still unsure of why this couple wanted to look after him so badly. "H-H-Hello" Naruto replied shyly.

As they walked inside Naruto notice the house didn't have a lot inside. "Naruto the room we setup for you is the first door to the left at the top of the stairs" Lynn said as pointed it out. "Our room is the first door to the right of the stairs, the room across from it is the nursery, and the bathroom is the door to the far left." Naruto nodded and went to put his stuff into his room.

Once he was gone Ms. Grey started to speak with the couple. "This is a big house for starting a new family" she stated. "Six bedrooms, a bathroom, kitchen, living room, and dinning room. Shouldn't you have gotten maybe a three bedroom house? Or even a two room apartment?"

"We were going to originally" Lynn replied.

"However we want to have a big family, then we found this place and it was very cheap" Rita added. "Lynn said he could fix everything, so we took this place and now we have the place to start our big family."

Ms. Grey nodded in understanding before gaining a confused look. "I'm happy you want to look after Naruto, but why? When you are going to have your own soon?"

Lynn and Rita both looked at each other before look back at Ms. Grey. "Honestly we don't know why, we just feel something about him that makes us want to care for him" Lynn replied with a smile.

"After we met him that day, we kept wondering how he was doing" Rita added with a smile as well. "There is just something special about him."

Ms. Grey nodded and smiled as well, she knew what they were talking about. After meeting him she felt this strange feeling about wanted to protect and care for the boy as well. The other foster family said the same thing. Ms. Grey then believed it was best to give the couple an update on her search and let them know what he needs.

 **[With Naruto]**

Naruto put his clothes away and looked around the room. It was empty aside from a bed and a dresser with a mirror. _'Well this is my new home for now'_ Naruto thought to himself as he looked at his reflection. _'Now that Kurama sleeping it's just me. First thing I need to do is figure out how bad my chakra coils were damage, then I have to try to recreate the seal. I didn't get a good look at it, but I can remember enough so I can start with a base.'_ Naruto let out a sigh and walked towards the door. _'Well time to start my life with the Loud couple, I still don't get why so many people have weird names here.'_

 **AN: That's it, Chapter 3 will come out whenever I feel like doing it. As for the end, these names would seem weird to someone from his world.**

 **Right now I'm working on Chapter 7 of my The Journey Of The Demon Thief. It's going to be a long chapter so it will take a while. Also there is a poll on who will be the first fight in chapter 8 on my profile.**

 **If you want tell me how good or bad it was, what you thought needed to be add or expanded, or just your thoughts on it, leave it in the reviews or PM me.**

 **Until the next story (If there is one)**


	3. A New Face & Back to Square One

**AN: Okay here is Chapter 3, just a reminder there will be no pairing he will be an older brother figure only...Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or The Loud House.**

 **Family A Dimension Away**

 **Chapter 3: A New Face & Back to Square One**

It had been a few days since Naruto started to live with the newly-wed Loud couple, he found out they were nice, loving people. While Lynn was looking for steady work, he took care of things around the house. Rita was a student a local College studying to be a Dental assistant, but she has dream of being a writer. Rita father Albert was the one paying for her schooling and paid for the house, while Lynn was working to pay bills and the mortgage. Both were able to help Naruto read and write when they were done work/school and when he was done school. That was one thing Naruto hated, he had to go back to school. While he expected lots of studying and boring lectures, he was surprised by what they actually did. They did study but it was simple things like the alphabet, colors, shapes those kind of things. They also painted, colored, and occasionally played with toys.

We find Naruto wearing the same clothes as before in an empty part of the local park, attempting to do with a tree walking exercise. He found out that his chakra reserves were still the same as before, but the problem was his chakra control was gone. His control now is worst then when he was a Genin, it was so bad he couldn't even make a **Shadow Clone** (Kage Bunshin). Naruto try the balance a leaf on your forehead exercise, but always had trouble with that one. Beside he needed to get his control up again fast so he could make **Shadow Clones** (Kage Bunshins) to train faster and find a way to get back home. However he wasn't make much progress with the tree walking exercise either. He would only be able to take one step before flying off the trunk or not even stick to the tree. It was almost noon on a Saturday and Naruto had been at it since 9am and was starting to get tired and hungry.

"Dammit I've been at this for almost three hours and I haven't made any progress" Naruto said in frustration as he laid on the ground. "I didn't think trying to get my chakra control back into shape would be so hard. I guess I rely on my **Shadow Clones** (Kage Bunshins) too much, I always have them do most of the work." Naruto notice how high the sun was and got to his feet. "I guess I should get back before Mr. and Mrs. Loud begin to worry" he said in a exhausted tone.

As he walks back to what he believes to be his temporary home, he takes the long way back to get more familiar with the town. He already knew about a few place like Burpin' Burger, Royal Woods Mall, Gus' Games and Grub, and Flip's Food & Fuel. As he walked past Gus' Games and Grub, he noticed a small wooden style shop was built in what use to be a empty lot. It wasn't anything fancy just a typical, and yet outdated, shop with the sign that "The 3 Sisters". Naruto being curious wanted to see what this shop was and how it was built so fast. It had a sign that said "open" in the door window, so he thought there was no harm in seeing what they were selling. Once he walked inside it was nothing like he expected. The shelf were filled with knick knacks, trinkets, as well as other odd items. There were also some old books, charms, and similar item through out the small shop. There were even some swords, daggers, knives, shuriken, and kunais on the walls and shelf's. Naruto was looking at a jar that had what appeared to have eyes floating in a strange liquid when a voice behind him startled him.

"Hey brat are you here to buy something or just looking?" The voice asked in an annoyed tone. Naruto turned around to see a 16 year old girl with peach colored skin. She was wearing top that was a blood red shirt with long flowing sleeves that went past her hands and black cargo pants. She had long rainbow colored hair that went to the middle of her back, her left eye was magenta color and her right was ocean blue.

She took a good look at who he was before she scoffed. "Oh it's you, so what are you here for?" She asked before walking towards the counter in the back.

"I just came to see what this shop was" Naruto replied a he started to follow her. "Have we met before? You make it sound like you had a bad experience with me."

"No we haven't met before...technically" she said as she sat on a stood behind the counter. "I just knew someone like you, you're not him you just look like him. However seeing you reminds me of him and it pisses me off."

"Wait I get I may look like someone you know..."Naruto stated as tried to under what she was telling him. "...But from the way you said it make it look like you know who I am."

"That's because I do, you're Naruto Uzumaki from Konohagakure no Sato" she replied in a bored voice as she rested her head against her hand. "The names Mari by the way."

"WAIT, so do you know about the Elemental Nations?" Naruto asked in shock. The girl now named Mari just nodded her head. "Then you know how I can get home?" Again she nodded her head. "Then can you please send me back home?" A hopeful Naruto asked.

"Sorry brat I can't do that" Mari replied in a uncaring manner. "Me and my sisters have to follow the rules, one rule is not to send you back. You have to do that on your own, we can help you but we are limited in what we can do."

Naruto, looking brokenhearted, stared at the person who could send him back home. "What rules? Who made these stupid rules?" Naruto demand to which Mari ignored him. "Well if you can't send me back then how can you help me?"

Mari reached from under the counter pulled out 2 books and handed them to Naruto. The first one was **Beginner's Guide to Fūinjutsu for Dummies** and the second was **Advanced Guide to Fūinjutsu for Dummies**. "You don't know that much about Fūinjutsu, so these will help with that" Mari said as Naruto looked at the books in confusion. "Those are free, come back once you are finished with those and me or one of my sisters can give you the Expert and Master volumes. However you will have to pay us for those ones or do us a favor."

Naruto looked at the girl with an unsure expression. "Who exactly are you?"

"Trust me you wouldn't believe me if I told you" Mari replied with smirk. "Now run off home, I sure your foster parents are getting worried and wondering where you are."

Naruto put his hand on the door knob, but look back at Mari on last time before he left. Once he was gone Mari turn her head to face the reader "If your wonder about me, there is something at the bottom." Mari then laid her head on the her arm on the counter and started to fall asleep.

 **[With Naruto]**

Naruto was almost "home" but his mind was a mess. He just met someone that not only knew who he was but also could send him home, but wouldn't for some strange reason. _'Great not only is my chakra control terrible, but now there is this Mari girl'_ Naruto thought as he let out a sigh. _'I'm worried because I have no idea who she is or what kind of threat she could be. It's not only her but her sisters as well, which I don't even know who they are yet. At least these books are in my language and not English, that way I can start reading them right away. The sooner I read them, the sooner I can start recreating the seal. Then I just have to get my chakra control back to what it use to be.'_

Naruto enter the Loud home with new found determination in his eyes, but he was met with the worried looks of Rita and Lynn after entering. "Oh there you are Naruto" Lynn said as he let out a sigh.

"It's almost one o'clock, we were worried you might have gotten hurt or something" Rita said as she check Naruto over.

While his clothes were dirty and had few small rips in them from training, he was slightly uncomfortable by Rita fussing about him. "I'm fine I just lost track of time, that's all" Naruto said after he broke free from Rita checking him over. He still wasn't sure if they worried about him so much because they cared about him or because he was missing an arm.

"Well alright, just next try to keep track of the time" Rita said as she stood back up.

"Well how about you wash up and then you can have your lunch" Lynn said with a smile.

"Then after that we can continue your reading and writing lessons" Rita added with smile.

Naruto nodded in agreement and head up stairs to get wash up. As he got to the top he look down at the young couple getting everything and smiled. _'I guess it's not too bad here'_ thought Naruto. _'I could've ended up some place much worse then this.'_

 **AN: That's it, Chapter 4 will come out whenever I feel like doing it.**

 **I have no idea what kids do in Kindergarden now a days, I can't remember what I did back then, and I don't know any children that are in Kindergarden to ask them. So if wrong about what they do then...I don't know.**

 **As for Mari, she and her sisters are OC from a story that I have given up on. It was too much work and I had to do a lot of research for every chapter. I didn't want to just toss them with the story so came up with a new way to use them. These 3 will start showing up in my stories either helping someone, just in a scene, or by their name. They are dimension hoppers and also fourth wall breakers, they know they are in a story and about other stories. In this story they are a plot hole to fix other minor plot holes, but in any story I use them or they will have a minor role.**

 **Also if anyone know what's Lynn Sr. job is could they please inform me? Otherwise I just going to make one, I know he has a job because of the episode "A Novel Idea". Or at least had a job.  
**

 **Yes I'm working on Chapter 7 of my The Journey Of The Demon Thief. Just things in my personal life are slowing me down on that story. Since this story chapters are short, this story may be updated faster. It all depends on life and my mood.**

 **If you want tell me how good or bad it was, what you thought needed to be add or expanded, or just your thoughts on it, leave it in the reviews or PM me.**

 **Until the next story (If there is one)**


	4. Are You Willing to Trade?

**AN: Okay here is Chapter 4, just a reminder there will be no pairing he will be an older brother figure only...Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, The Loud House, or anything I use. I make no money or anything from this.**

 **Family A Dimension Away**

 **Chapter 4: Are You Willing to Trade?**

It had been a couple of weeks since Naruto got the Fuinjutsu books from the mysterious girl named Mari. He had been studying everything in the books, but he had one problem. He couldn't find the proper brushes or ink to practice with. The stuff he found at the local mall was alright, but the brushes messed up his calligraphy and he couldn't conduct chakra into the ink. He kept on practicing with them but deep down he knew he needed the right brushes and ink. When he wasn't practicing his Fuinjutsu he was trying to get his chakra control back up. He had improved a little as he can now make one **Kage Bunshin** (Shadow Clone), but he had a long way to go before getting his control back up. As for his Fuinjutsu problem, he believe that there was only one place where he could get the right supplies he needed. Right now Naruto stood in front of The 3 Sisters shop, the only place that might have the things he needed.

Naruto walked in and noticed they had a few more item then the last time he was there. As walked through the shop looking for Mari, he examined some of the new items they had. One thing that caught Naruto's eye was a red metal claw Gauntlet with a large green gem on the back of the hand. Naruto reached out to touch it when a voice startled him.

"That's the Boosted Gear, also known as the Red Dragon Emperor's Gauntlet" Mari said as she appeared behind him. "It's a Sacred Gear that was made by a biblical God and was in the body of a pervert. He trade that to my oldest sister Avaron for a potion that will make anyone who is sprayed with it will have sex with the first person they see."

Naruto, after calming down after the scare, turn to face Mari. "What does it do?"

"I'm not one hundred percent sure I still need to do research on it" Mari replied as she made her way back behind the counter. "All I know for sure is that Gauntlet is capable of killing a biblical God, so it's a powerful little toy. In the right hands someone could possibly take over a world with it. So what do want today?"

Naruto turned to look at the Gauntlet and wondered if it was really that powerful before turning back to Mari. "I'm here to see if you have any ink and brushes I can use for Fuinjutsu."

"Yeah we got that" Mari said before digging into a box behind her and pulling out a small bottle of ink in a small blush set.

"That's it?!" a puzzled, confused, and outrage Naruto asked.

"Well how much ink do you need?" An annoyed Mari asked.

"More then that!" Naruto replied. "I need a lot a practice in order to get my calligraphy up to where I want it to before I start practicing the seals. Plus I'm going to need more the three brushes, what if they break or the bristles fall out ."

"Ugh...fine" Mari replied in a frustrated tone as she dig back in the box. She pulled out 2 more small sets of brushes and 5 bottles of ink. "If you want to pay for this stuff it will be twenty bucks."

Naruto looked at her with a wide eye shocked expression. "TWENTY DOLLARS! For nine bushes and six small bottles of ink! Are you nuts?!"

"I don't usually price things, my sister Avaron usually does that" Mari replied as she cleaned out her ear with a pinky. "I usually only make trades with people."

"Well I don't have twenty dollars so what can I trade to get this stuff?" Naruto asked as he spent what little money he did have on ramen.

"You still have your old orange and black jumpsuit?" Mari asked she started to read I magazine she pulled from under the counter.

"Yeeeaaahhhh" an unsure Naruto replied.

"You trade me that for this stuff" Mari told him even though she didn't acknowledge him.

"Why do you want my jumpsuit?!" Naruto asked in panicked and slightly feared voice.

"Because we don't have one yet, so what's it going to be."

Naruto was conflicted on what to do. He needed the ink and brushes in order to get home, but he did not want to give up the gift he got from his late teacher Jiraiya. "Isn't there anything else you'll trade for? Maybe I can do a favor for you?" Naruto pleaded hoping she would change her mind.

"Nope, I don't need any favors done and you don't have anything else I want" Mari replied still reading the magazine.

Naruto grudgingly decided to make the trade. "Alright deal, I'll be right back" he said before running out of the shop. He ran back "home" as fast as he could, he didn't want to make the trade but he knew he needed that stuff to get back home. When he got to the Loud residence he found that only Lynn was home. He very careful snuck inside so he could leave quietly and without having Lynn asking him where he was going. He got up to his room, grab the jumpsuit, and leave the house without Lynn knowing. Naruto ran back to the shop and put the jumpsuit the counter.

"Here's the jumpsuit" Naruto said with a scowl. Mari didn't even look at the 4 year old and handed him a plastic bag with the ink and brushes inside. "So you and your sisters are going to sell or trade that as well?"

"That's normally what we do" Mari replied, still reading. Naruto looked down to the ground with a look of frustration and depression. "But this isn't one of those items." Naruto's head shot up to look at her with surprised and confusion look. "My older sister Minori has been looking for one of these. I know why she wants one, I just don't get why she wants something to remind her of _him_ " Mari continued as she said him with a venomous tone.

"Who's him?" Naruto asked in a curious tone.

"Don't worry about" Mari replied as she shook her head to clear her thoughts. "Listen next time I talk to Avaron I'll ask her for a price on the things you need, she's better a pricing things then me."

"Thanks, I would appreciate it" Naruto said as he was still trying to decipher what she said. "With any luck I'll be back soon for those other two books" he said before sending friendly wave and then leaving the shop.

Once he was gone, Mari picked up the jumpsuit to go put it in the backroom. "As much as I hate anything that reminds me of _him_ , I would do anything to see my sister's happy."

 **[With Naruto]**

Naruto had created the only **Kage Bunshin** (Shadow Clone) he could so it could sneak the stuff into his room. He didn't need the Loud couple asking him why he had those when they already bought him some and where he got the money for them. As he got back he saw Lynn's family vehicle which had the nickname Vanzilla in the drive way. It resembles a 1964-1970 Dodge A100 with a green and white color scheme. It wasn't there when he went to go get the jumpsuit so Rita must be back from wherever. As he walked in walked in he was greeted by the soon-to-be parents. Rita was slightly fussing over him making sure he was alright and Lynn told him that they were going to be practicing his reading and writing so he should go wash up.

 _'Well at least now I got the supplies I need to start practicing seals'_ Naruto thought to him self as went to go get washed up. _'Not only that but now I know the names of Mari's two sisters. I still don't know if I can trust them, but for now I have to. They are the only people who can help me get back home and help my training. But I need to figure out why they are helping me and what they are getting out of it.'_ Naruto let out a sigh as he finished washing up and started to head back downstairs for more reading and writing lessons. _'For now I just have to wait to see what happens next. Maybe next time I can see who this Minori or Avaron are.'_

 **AN: That's it, Chapter 5 will come out whenever I feel like doing it. This took so long because of Life, sometimes you got hate it.**

 **Just a reminder Mari, Minori, and Avaron are OC I made from a story I scraped.**

 **The next chapter will focus on Rita and Lynn Loud and I will start to show the bond they are creating with Naruto.**

 **Anyone who is waiting for Chapter 7 of my The Journey Of The Demon Thief, I'm sorry it's going to take longer then I thought. It's taking time for me to plan out exactly how I want the chapter to go, plus it's after a somewhat big time skip and life is getting in the ways.**

 **Also just letting people know I had to change Mrs. Grey's car in Chapter 2 since Lori was born some time in the 1990s.**

 **If you want tell me how good or bad it was, what you thought needed to be add or expanded, or just your thoughts on it, leave it in the reviews or PM me.**

 **Until the next story (If there is one)**


	5. The Start of a Bond

**AN: Okay here is Chapter 5, just a reminder there will be no pairing he will be an older brother figure only...Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, The Loud House, or anything I use...except the OC. I make no money or anything from this.**

 **Before I get to the chapter, I just wanted to answer some questions in the reviews. Normally I wouldn't do this since I'm never sure if I will finish or expand a story, but this is one of the stories I can see myself finish.**

 _nightmaster000: Another excellent chapter really like the direction your taking this story._

 _I'm curious any chance of a sequel or spin off story later down the road, that goes through events of the Loud House show?_

 **I did think about it when I changed this story from a long one-shot to a multi-chapter story. For now I'm just trying to focus on the 3 stories I'm working on right now before I think of spin-off or sequel. However if I do I will have to change some things in some of the episodes because of what I have planned for this story. Also IF, and that's a very big if, IF I did do a spin-off or sequel then maybe I would think of a pairing...Maybe.**

 _DannyPhantom619: Wonder how Naruto's chakra will effect the once he uses some of his chakra and it's released in this world. Then it would have to go somewhere and effect somethings._

 **I am planning on having his chakra and Senjutsu training affect things and people around him. However it will be small minimum things that won't change that much from the cannon story of The Loud House Series. So anyone who thinks other people will be able to use/learn chakra, jutsus, or anything like that, that will not happen in this story.**

 **Also one last thing, asingh123 posted a review back when this story was a long one-shot story. This person brought up a good point and I wanted to ask you something. Do you want me to include chapters about what is going on in the Elemental Nations after Naruto vanished? When I do get to the part of Naruto finding a way home, his interaction with people from there will be short and I will probably just give minimum details over what happened while he was gone. So do you want me to include chapters on what is going on in the Elemental Nations or are you fine with just getting the minimum of what happened?**

 **Family A Dimension Away**

 **Chapter 5: The Start of a Bond**

It has been a little over a month since Naruto had been brought into the Loud couple lives and they both enjoyed having the blonde 4 year old in it. It was late afternoon and Lynn was currently at home getting dinner ready, Rita was at the library studying and Naruto was in his room. As he was checking everything Lynn thoughts drifted towards his foster son. The way Naruto acted wasn't "normal" for a 4 year old. Where most would play with toys or watch some kids show on TV, Naruto would stay in his room and read or go to the closest park. It's not that he didn't watch TV, he did every now and then, but it seemed like Naruto always had something else he needed to do. Lynn would occasionally play catch with him or other active games with him, but he noticed he liked to lock himself in his room or doing things by himself.

Both him and Rita noticed that he was trying to distance himself from them and try to keep himself isolated from them. If was only that then they would have chalked it up to him being abandoned, but there was more to it then that. Naruto would cook himself meals every now and then. Sure it was mostly ramen but even still, how many 4 year old's knew how to cook their own meals. Naruto also kept his room surprisingly clean. Sure he would have a few book, paint bushes, and paper laying around, but all his clothes, the few toys they got him, or anything else were where they were suppose to be. They were also a little worried because a few times they check up on him at night they would notice dry tear marks on his face or he would be crying in his sleep.

Lynn wanted to help Naruto more, but the problem was his job. He was only getting around 20 hours a week from part-time IT job. He was hoping they would offer him a full-time position but it wasn't looking like it, so he was looking for a full-time job with a different company. So he was looking for a full-time job, cleaning and fixing things around the house, and cooking the meals. He didn't have a lot of time to spend or help Naruto with what he was going through. As much as he wanted to help the 4 year old, he knew he need a good job to help with his soon to be born child.

Lynn let out a sigh as he looked at the meal he was cooking. _'Maybe it was a bad idea to take in Naruto'_ Lynn thought to him as he started to become depressed. _'Rita and I really do want to help Naruto, but I don't know if we can. With me looking for a better job and Rita in school, we're not their when he need us.'_ Lynn let out a sigh and looked at the clock. It was almost time for Rita to come home, so he started to get the table ready for when she came back.

 **[With Rita]**

While Lynn was cooking dinner, Rita was trying to study. She was finishing her Commission on Dental Accreditation (CODA) this year in a few months, Obtain CPR certification, and was going to apply for the Dental Assisting national board certified dental assistant (DANB CDA) exam after she had the baby.

While Rita tried to focus on her studies, her mind drifted to the 4 year old she and her husband were taking care of. When they agreed to take in the young boy she had to ask her father Albert for some money. She didn't want to, but they need to make sure they got a bed and dresser for him. Her father just laughed at the young couple and told them he didn't mind giving them the money to help the poor boy. Lynn was making enough to support them and Rita was receiving financial aid, but most of their money went to preparing for the baby.

She occasionally try to get him to open up, but he would say wanted to go the park or his room. She was also confused and worried about the fact Naruto could cook for himself. She stay in contact with Ms. Grey to see if found out anything about Naruto's parents. She wanted to know what they did to Naruto to make so distant and self-reliant. Unfortunately Ms. Grey couldn't find anything on them, it was like they never existed.

She also noticed that he didn't crave attention or toys like most 4 years old's. He seemed fine if she or Lynn didn't notice him, in fact he seemed to prefer it. He would ask for a few things, but the things he asked for were odd. Most of the time it was just paper, paint brushes, ink, and ramen. It wasn't toys, candies, clothes, snacks, games, or other things a 4 year old would want. She once asked if he wanted a coloring book, crayons, and paints since he wanted the paint brushes. He surprised her when he said no and just wanted the paper, brushes, and ink.

Just like her husband, she let out a sigh as she started to get depressed as well. _'How can we help him when he doesn't open up to us?'_ Rita asked herself as she tried to focus on her studies. _'I want to help him but it seem like he doesn't trust enough to help him.'_ She looked up at the clock and let out another sigh. _'I should get back, Lynn should have dinner ready.'_ She gather up her books and started heading home, all the while her thoughts were on the blonde hair child.

 **[The Loud Residence]**

Lynn, Rita, and Naruto were all sitting at the dining table eating dinner. Rita and Lynn spoke with each other before Naruto came from his room and discussed what was going on in their heads. The 2 parents would occasionally look at the blonde haired child with a look of guilt and failure, however said child was completely unaware this. Naruto was too busy going through his studying and training in his head and eating to even noticed their looks. If Lynn haven't cleared his throat, Naruto wouldn't have looked up from his food.

"Listen Naruto, Rita and I have been talking" Lynn started to say nervously. "We notice that we don't spend as much time as we should with. I'm busy with work and Rita is busy with school. Plus with the baby slowly on it's way, we just haven't found the time to spend with you."

 _'Oh great, here it comes'_ Naruto thought as he looked at the nervous young couple. _'They are coming up with some excuse why they can't look after me or why I can't stay here anymore.'_ Naruto believe this would happen, he just didn't know when.

"What Lynn is trying say is that we are sorry for neglecting and forgetting about you at the times you need us" Rita continued for Lynn. "We also understand if you want Ms. Grey to put you in a foster with parents that will look after you better."

Naruto looked at them with a shocked wide eyed expression. _'They're apologizing to me?'_ Naruto thought as he tried to piece together what is going on. _'I thought they were going to kick me out, but instead they are apologizing for not being there for me? That is crazy! Sure they don't spend a lot of time with me, but I'm able to train and study Fuinjutsu all I want. This is no different then...'_ Naruto thought about what he was going to say and realized something. _'...then my old childhood.'_ Naruto always wanted parents and now he has them, but he pushes them away to try to get back home. Even though he knows he won't be able to do that for at least a few years. Yeah he hated when Rita fussed over him when he comes back from training, but it was nice to have someone worry about. Sure playing catch or baseball with Lynn took time away from training and studying, but it was nice to have someone pay attention to him and play with him.

He then looked at the couple and could see the look at defeat in their eyes. He then realized while to him they didn't neglect him, but through the couple's eyes they did and they saw themselves as bad parents. Naruto knew he was part to blame for that as well. He knew children that young wanted attention, he however did the opposite. He pushed them away to focus on training and made them feel like bad parents. Yes he didn't want to get too close to them because he would leave them to go back home, but that didn't mean he want them to think of themselves as bad parents especially when they have a kid on the way.

Naruto let sigh and looked in he's foster parents the eye. "You guys have nothing to apologize for, if anything I should be the one apologizing." This surprised and shocked the young couple. "You took me in when I had nowhere to go, you fed me, clothed me, helped me read and write. What do I do to repay your kindness? I push you both away and lock myself in the room you gave me. I'm used to looking after myself without anyone help. I didn't mean to push you away and make you feel horrible or like this. I was just doing what I'm used to, I never had anyone there for me growing up. Most of the people I trusted turn their back on me and hurt me. That's why I'm self-reliant and try to do everything on my own without anyone's help. I would understand if you just gave me back to Ms. Grey."

Rita and Lynn were shocked that not was Naruto not made at them, but also feeling like he should be the one apologizing. While they were confused by him saying "I never had anyone there for me growing up", they figured he meant before he was abandoned. They had no idea he felt this way, only proving their point more. All 3 sat there in silence, each person trying think of where to go from here.

"It seem that no one here is to blame, this whole situation is something new to all of us" Lynn said as he broke the silence. This got nod of agreement from Rita and Naruto.

"I like it here with you" Naruto stated nervously. "You two help me more then you'll know, I'll understand if you send back to Ms. Grey if you are too busy with work, school, and the baby. But I would like to stay here, if you'll let me."

They Loud couple smiled at what they heard the 4 year old said. "Of course you can stay here" Rita replied. "We will also try to spend more time with you and don't be afraid to come to either of us with worries or problems."

"Yeah after all we want to help you anyway we can" Lynn added. "That's what parents are for, to help their children."

Naruto eyes filled with tears, he didn't know they care that much about him. Then again he never tried to learn anything about them. "Thanks I'll remember that" Naruto replied in a soft almost whisper tone.

"I think it's time we all head to bed" Rita stated as she stood up. "It seem like we all had an exhausting day today."

All 3 of them got changed and got ready for bed. As Naruto laid on his bed and stared up on the ceiling, his mind was filled with thoughts about his home in the Elemental Nations and his home here in Royal Woods. _'I know I need to get back as soon as possible, but maybe I can enjoy being a kid again. Even Kurama said I'll be stuck here for a few years due to the lack of chakra in this world and needing to test the seal. Beside for now the Loud couple seem to accept and care for me, well for now. I doubt they feel the same if they knew the truth about me. As long as I can keep them from knowing I can enjoy the life I have here.'_ With that last thought Naruto drifted to sleep, with plans of enjoying his second childhood for as long as he could.

 **AN: That's it man that was longer then I thought it would be, Chapter 6 will come out whenever I feel like doing it. It might not come out for a while since I'm currently focus on writing a chapter for another story. I would like to finish that chapter first since I've been postponing it for so long.**

 **Again asingh123 posted a review back when this story was a long one-shot story. This person brought up a good point and I wanted to ask you something. Do you want me to include chapters about what is going on in the Elemental Nations after Naruto vanished? When I do get to the part of Naruto finding a way home, his interaction with people from there will be short and I will probably just give minimum details over what happened while he was gone. So do you want me to include chapters on what is going on in the Elemental Nations or are you fine with just getting the minimum of what happened?**

 **If you want tell me how good or bad it was, what you thought needed to be add or expanded, or just your thoughts on it, leave it in the reviews or PM me.**

 **Until the next story (If there is one)**


	6. A Fallen Leaf and a Missing Hero

**AN: Okay here is the next chapter, sorry for the long wait. I had to focus on chapter 7 of The Journey Of The Demon Thief or else I would have never gotten it done. This fic is not dead.**

 **Family A Dimension Away**

 **Chapter 6: A Fallen Leaf and a Missing Hero**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, The Loud House, or anything I use...except the OC. I make no money or anything from this.**

It had been 4 months since the disappearance of Naruto Uzumaki and things weren't looking good. While things were peaceful after the war, things didn't stay like that for long. The villages were starting to go back to their old ways and fights began once again. The others knew Naruto went missing, but none of them knew how or by who. Sasuke left the village again after sending Naruto away and Konoha have been looking for him since in secret. However 1 month ago they managed to capture the one who sent him away.

Inside a interrogation room within Konoha sitting at a table was one Sasuke Uchiha, however this was where he preferred to be. He had chakra suppression seals on his body with his hands and feet cuffed and chained. But the most noticeable thing about his appearance was the band-aids that were wrapped around his eyes. Across from him sat the 5th Hokage Tsunade Senju, she glared at the young man in front of her. Sasuke told them what happened between him and Naruto after they caught him and what happened to his eyes. For the last month they have been trying get the seal he use on Naruto out of him, but just giving them the same answer. Sasuke was to be executed tomorrow and this was their last chance to get answers from him.

"This your last chance Uchiha" Tsunade said threatenly. "Give us the seal you used on Naruto and maybe you will spend the rest of your life in Hōzuki Castle."

"I already told you I can't" Sasuke replied in an emotionless tone. "Even if I could, you couldn't use it because you need a **Rinne Sharingan** for it to work."

"Then tell us where is the person who gave you seal is!" Tsunade demanded as she was tired of talking to the Uchiha.

"I told you already I DON'T KNOW WHERE SHE IS!" Sasuke replied. He was frustrated and was just waiting for his execution, they asked him this so many times already and he gave them the same answer. "After I left the hospital after the war, I was approached by a teenage girl with blonde hair with a few red streaks. She said her name was Avaron and she convinced me to go through with my original plan and gave me the seal to send Naruto away. She said she would be back at a later date to collect payment then she disappeared. A month after sending Naruto away she found me and claimed she was going to take my eyes as payment for the seal. I was ready to fight and kill her then...I don't know. I don't remember what happen next, the next thing I remember is darkness while hearing Avaron tell me she collected my payment and our business was concluded. I was found by people from a nearby village, they took me in and looked after me, then your ANBUs found me and brought me here."

Tsunade let out a frustrated sigh and got up to leave the room. Once she left, she entered the room beside it which was a viewing room for the interrogation room. Inside was Kakashi Hatake, Ino Yamanaka, and Anko Mitarashi.

"Any luck on finding anything on this Avaron girl?" Tsunade asked. However all she got was a negative response.

"I asked everybody in the village we found him in and none of have ever seen or heard of this Avaron" Anko replied.

"I searched villages around that one and got the same result" Kakashi added.

"Are you sure you got the correct description of her and the Uchiha didn't give you a false one?" Tsunade at this point was getting desperate.

"I took both of them into his mind with me on one of many times I went in there" Ino replied understanding Tsunade's frustration. "The memories we saw were real and not false. Everything thing he says is true, the only thing he didn't tell you is that he doesn't remember using the seal. The memories of him setting up the seal, sending Naruto away, fighting and losing to this Avaron are gone. Also parts on the memory of him getting the seal are gone, the parts that had what the seal looked like."

"So this Avaron sealed away these memories to make sure we never got the seal" Tsunade stated in annoyance. "She made sure to cover her tracks, if we had more time we might be able to retrieve them."

"You misunderstand Lady Tsunade" Ino said interrupting her train of thoughts. "The memories aren't sealed away, they are destroyed. We saw the memory fragments in his mind, they are in there but we just can't view them."

"Can you repair them so you could view them?" Tsunade asked with hope she could.

"Unfortunately my skill aren't up to that level yet, maybe my dad could have..." Ino then lower her head remembering her late father before looking back at Tsunade. "But my guess is even he wouldn't be able to fix them. Whatever Avaron did to destroy these memories, she made sure no one could fix them."

Tsunade let out a sigh as the last bit of hope she had just fade away. "Anko take the Uchiha back to his cell" she order in a tired tone. "All we can do now is hope Naruto finds away back on his own. Now if you excuse me I have some things to do before the execution tomorrow." As she turned to leave she didn't see Anko, Kakashi, and Ino lower their head, feeling powerless in not helping bring back the blonde war hero.

 **[Loud Residence]**

Unknown to the people of the Elemental Nation, Naruto was only gone for 2 months not 4 months. This was because 1 day on Earth was 2 days in the Elemental Nation. Currently it was a month after Naruto, Lynn, and Rita all had their emotional talk at dinner. Over the month Rita and Lynn did set some of their time to spend with Naruto and learn more about him. Naruto also eased up on training and starting acting the age he was. While all 3 still had to focus on school, work, or training, they made sure to spend time to have as a family.

They were getting ready to go out to have a picnic in the park. "Alright, everything's all pack and ready to go" Lynn said as he was carrying a cooler.

"Here let me that to the van Mr. Loud" Naruto said as he took the cooler from him.

"Thank you Naruto, that's very sweet of you" Rita praised as he walked out the door. Once he was out of hearing range, she turn to her husband with a hopeful and giddy expression. "Should we tell him about the good news today?" She asked in a whisper.

"Let's wait until everything is finalized before we tell him" Lynn whispered back. Even though he also wanted to tell Naruto the good news, he believed it would be best until everything was finalized and approved. He didn't want to tell him the good news and get his hopes up, only to later for them to be crushed because of something out of their control. "With any luck it will only take another month and then we can tell him."

"I hope so, all this waiting and paperwork is killing me" Rita stated with a small smile. _'Just wait a little longer Naruto, once everything is a guarantee we will share this hopefully great news with you.'_

 **AN: That's it for this one, I'll do Chapter 7 whenever I feel like doing it. Just a heads up the next two chapters will be a 2 parter.**

 **If you want tell me how good or bad it was, what you thought needed to be add or expanded, or just your thoughts on it, leave it in the reviews or PM me.**

 **Until the next story (If there is one).**


	7. The Truth Comes Out PT1

**AN :** **Okay here is Chapter 8 enjoy. Let me just say this, this story will focus on Naruto's life with the Loud family. There will be some chapters that go back to the Elemental Nations, but those chapters are ones that I feel necessary for the ending of this story. They won't be just random throwbacks to the Elemental Nations, they will have a purpose and meaning behind them.**

 **Family A Dimension Away**

 **Chapter 7: The Truth comes out (Part 1)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, The Loud House, or anything I use...except the OC. I make no money or anything from this**.

It had been 3 months since Naruto has been in this world, and as much as he hated to admit it he was enjoying it. Rita and Lynn were the parents he never had and he was starting to see them as that instead of caretaker or guardians. He open up to them and started to tell them more about himself, of course he left out his shinobi life, missions, chakra, and his childhood. It was mostly his likes, dislikes, favorite whatever, and hobbies. Some things he left out and of course they asked about his parents. When they did often said "I don't remember", "I don't want to talk about it", or just change the subject. The Loud couple respected his wishes and didn't push on the subject, but always told him they would be there to listen when he was ready. Another thing he was starting to enjoy was school. Sure they don't teach any cool jutsu or anything like that, but it was still good to go have fun and try to make friends. It was also a plus that all these kids didn't ignore him like when he was at the academy and long lectures. His mind did drift back to his friends and home in the Elemental Nations, but he always reminded himself he was stuck here for a while and to make the best of it. As for training, he had improved a bit. He could now make 3 **Kage Bunshins** (Shadow Clones), he made the most of this and had them do chakra control exercises when he could not do them. Of course he still did them as well to help improve faster and to help him not rely on them as much.

Currently Naruto was in his room studying the base of the seal he had made. He had finished the first 2 books Mari gave him over a month ago and was just saving up money to buy the Expert and Masters volumes, he just hope he could buy them and didn't have to trade again. He could study the seal since the Loud couple had to go to some important appointment and he was being babysat by a local teenager from the neighborhood.

"Okay somethings really not right here" Naruto said to himself as he looked at the seal. He was still new to Fuinjutsu, but from what he knew there was something strange about the seal. He didn't understand all the symbols and characters in it, but he knew the way they were place wasn't right or they shouldn't be there. He just didn't how or why. "Once I get the next two books and learn what these mean then maybe I'll figure out what's not right with this seal."

He was broken out of his train of thought when he heard someone closed the front door. He believed it must have been the couple returning from their appointment. Naruto decided to leave the seal alone for now and go greet the soon-to-be parents. It was something he had started to do over the past month and enjoyed it, so he hid the seal and books then went downstairs.

"Welcome back Mr. and Mrs. Loud" Naruto greeted happily. Both them were always happy when Naruto came to greet them when coming home.

"Thank you Naruto, it's good to be back" Rita replied with a large smile. She was still the same as always, only now her pregnancy was starting to show.

"Naruto we have some great news to tell you" Lynn said as he gestured for him to sit on the couch. Naruto, being curious, did and waited for them to tell them the great news. While he thought it might have something to with their baby, in the back of his mind he feared they might of "found" some of family.

"Well as you know, Ms. Grey hasn't had any luck finding your parents" Lynn started as he and Rita sat on both side of the boy on the couch.

"Also in the last two months Lynn and I had enjoyed having you around and you have become family to both of us" Rita added in. "We also want to help you any way we can, whether that be physical or emotional."

"So for the past month and a half me, Rita, and Ms. Grey have been talking" Lynn continued after Rita. "We had to go through a lot hoops and paperwork, but..."

Rita then pulled out some papers that was stapled together and handed them to Naruto. Naruto looked at the couple confused, until he started to read what the paper said on them. They were adoption forms, as he continue to read he saw the Loud couple had officially adopted him. Lynn and Rita simply watch as Naruto absorbed what was happening. Naruto stared at the papers with trembling hands, his mind was overcome with emotions. Happiness, joy, relief, excitement, and hope. However he felt fear, disgust, disappointment, and self loathe. He could finally have what he always wanted a family, parents that were around and loved him, also he would be having a younger sibling soon. However he felt like he didn't deserve any of it because he was lying to them, keeping important secrets from them, using them, and would eventually have to leave them. He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't notice the tears he was shedding.

"Naruto is everything alright?" A worried Rita asked. She and Lynn hoped the they didn't upset the boy and these were tears of joy.

Naruto breaking out of his turmoil of emotions, got up off the couch and face his new parents. "I can't believe you would do all this for me" he said in a shaky and quiet voice. "I don't deserve this" the young parents tried to say something, but Naruto interrupted them. "I have been lying to you, keeping important secrets from you, I've basically been using you. Now you want to make me a part of your family, your son." Naruto hoped he never had to do this, but if these people were will to adopted him and him their son then they needed to know the truth. "If you are serious about adopting me then, you need to know the truth about me. You see I'm not four years old, I'm sixteen and I come from a place call Konohagakure no Sato..."

Naruto then proceed to tell them his life story. How much pain and loneliness he had to endure growing up, as well as not having any friends. Explain what were shinobis, shinobi ranking, chakra, and jutsu were, as well as show them, tell them why, and how it was used. How he made friends after becoming a Genin and all the jutsus he learned. The mission he went on and people he saved, as well as the bonds he made with them. Finally he told them about the war he fought, all the times he was betrayed, what was sealed within him, and all the people he had lost.

The story went on for a good few hours, throughout it Lynn and Rita didn't interrupt him. They show some emotions throughout the story, most of them were shook, fear, and confusion. Once it was over, the parents looked at each other for a while processing what they just heard and saw. Part of them wanted to just say it was a crazy story he came up with to cope with being abandon, but when he showed them the **Kage Bunshins** (Shadow Clones) they knew what he was telling them was somewhat true.

"Naruto can you go up to your room for now" Lynn said with a look of utter confusion. "Rita and I need to process what we just been told, we'll call you back down in a few minutes."

Naruto saw Lynn had a unsure look on his face, he looked to Rita and saw she was much better. "I understand" he replied with a low voice. He had his head down as head upstairs towards his room. Once getting their Naruto started to pack up the seals, ink, brushes, and books into a sealing scroll. He put the scroll into his backpack and started climbing out the window. Half way through he looked back at the room one last time. _'I sorry about this Mr. and Mrs. Loud'_ Naruto thought. _'Even if you are still willing to have me as your son after all that, it's better if I just leave now. That way it won't hurt as much when I go back home. You two can raise your child happily without having to worry about me, goodbye mom and dad.'_ With that last thought, he climbed out the window and start walking down the street.

 **AN:** **That does it for this chapter.**

 **If you want tell me how good or bad it was, what you thought needed to be add or expanded, or just your thoughts on it, leave it in the reviews or PM me.**

 **Until the next story (If there is one).**


	8. The Truth Comes Out PT2

**AN:** **Okay here is Chapter 9 enjoy.**

 **Family A Dimension Away**

 **Chapter 8: The Truth comes out (Part 2)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, The Loud House, or anything I use...except the OC. I make no money or anything from this.**

The sky was cloudy with sunny breaks in it and the sun was slowly starting it descent over the horizon. We find the 4 year old Naruto walking through the street of Royal Woods. Wear his backpack and depressed look on his face. He had just left the Loud residence and wasn't sure where he was going. All he knew was he need to leave this town, to where he didn't know but anywhere was better than here. He was so lost in depressing thoughts he didn't notice he walked by a familiar shop. He had paid attention to his surroundings he would have saw the teenage girl standing at the door looking at him.

The 18 year old teenager had blonde semi-spiky hair with 3 red streaks in it that went down to her waist and had a hair tie near the end to make a small ponytail. Her left eye was emerald green, the right was ocean blue, and had slightly tan skin. She wore a large and baggy orange zipper hoodie with right sleeve cut off. On the back was the word 'Family' in kajin, also on the back of her right hand was a tattoo of the number 98. She was also wearing baggy black cargo pants and a crimson belt with the a golden apple belt buckle. Her face and eyes were blank and emotionless as she watch the boy, she flipped the sign to "Closed" and headed to the counter in the back.

"Minori we're closing up for a break today, we have some places to go" the teenage girl said in a monotone and emotionless voice.

A 17 year old girl then hopped out from the back room. She had long poofy pink hair with 6 red streaks in it that went just past her waist. She had a cerulean blue eye left and ocean blue right eye, you wouldn't be able to tell the different unless paying close attention and pale peach colored skin. She was wearing a dingy torn up pink and light blue vertical striped shirt, black jeans that have gashes and rips, power tool goggles with red tinted lenses around her neck, and a neon pink belt that was left unbuckled. She also had a tattoo of the number 99 on the back of her neck.

"Are we going to go out to eat or are we going to go make a big deal with someone Avaron?" Minori asked happily.

Avaron gave Minori a small smile before return to her normal expression. "Neither unfortunately, I have couple to see while you distract and stall the four year old that just walked past the store." Avaron explained as she walked behind the counter a grabbed a odd book from behind it. "Also take the other two Fuinjutsu books with you, who knows you might be able to make a deal as well."

"Got it" Minori said with a big smile before grabbing said books and leaving to catch up with the 4 year old.

 **[With Rita and Lynn]**

Meanwhile the new parent were busy trying to figure out what to do next, they were unaware of Naruto leaving. "Maybe we can take him to see therapist" Lynn stated trying to figure out how to help out Naruto. "Obviously him getting abandon had traumatized him to create this fantasy world, he need professional help to deal with it."

"And what about the magic he showed us?!" Rita counter his statement. "What he did was something supernatural Lynn, no one can do what he did. What do we do, have him show a therapist or psychologist? They alert the authorities and the next thing you know he is getting taken away by the government to be experimented on!"

"Okay, your right" Lynn said seeing his wife's point of view. "Still there is no way most of his story is true...right?"

Before Rita could replied there was a knock at the door, while the couple was confused they decided to see who it was. They open the door to see Avaron at the door still holding the odd book.

"Greeting Louds" Avaron said in a emotionless voice. "I've understand that you just learn the truth about you newly adopted son." The Loud couple looked at her in surprise and confusion. "I know this because I just saw said boy walking past my store looking to leave the town." The parents were starting to panic and about to just leave the teenage girl there in their house, but she stop them by getting off that loud whistle. "There is no need to worry, I sent my sister to stall and talk to him. My guess is she bring him back after their talk."

The parents let out a sigh of relief knowing Naruto was okay, but then remember they didn't know who this or her sister was. "I want to thank you for looking after our son, but who are you?" Rita asked grateful but also suspicious.

"My name is Avaron" greeted them with a slight bow. "I came here today because I believed you think the story of Naruto life's was a lie or a fantasy he had."

"IT'S NOT!?" Lynn shouted in disbelief.

"No it's all true" Avaron replied in the same emotionless tone as walked by the adults and sat on their couch. "This book has the proof" she said as patted the book before she did the cushions beside her. "Come and sit while I show you that what he told you was real."

The Loud couple were skeptical about this, not to mention furious about this girl walking into that home without being allowed in. However if she had evidence that proved Naruto story was true, they were willing to overlook her rudeness. They both sat on either side of Avaron, while Avaron open the book to presented the evidence.

 **[With Naruto]**

Naruto, being unaware of what was going on in the Loud's home, continue to walk down the street to leave the town. He was lost in thought of self-loathing and depression when someone beside him spoke to him. "Hey there little Naru" said the person. He looked towards the person and saw Minori. "How about we go to the park and talk about what's going on in your head" she said happily. Before Naruto could respond, Minori picked him up and threw him over her shoulder and started to walk towards the park.

"Wha?Eh?Wait?!" Naruto stuttered as he was lifted off the ground. He then started to scream to be put down while swinging his arms and legs hoping she would put him down. While the scene looked like a kidnapping, many onlookers believed it was a little brother throwing a temper tantrum while the older sister took him home.

Once they got to the park Minori set him down on a bench and gave him half of a popsicle, where she got it or had it, he didn't know. He took it but didn't eat it, he became suspicious of her after he realized that she called him by his name. "So who are you?" Naruto asked cautiously.

Minori sat beside him eating the other half of the popsicle while staring off into the distance, her face had a serious expression on it. "You should know that you would the Loud couple would get in a lot of trouble with the stunt you're pulling" she told him with a calm tone while ignoring his question. Naruto looked at her confused "They legally adopted you, that means they are responsible for you. If you ran away after they just adopted you, people and the government would think they were horrible parents. They might even lose their child because you ran away."

Naruto lowered his head in shame. "I didn't know" he said in a sad and shocked tone.

"No you didn't" Minori stated sternly. "That's because you didn't bother to try to learn the law of this world. All you cared about was going home, training, and being a kid. You may have a four year old body, but you have the mind of a sixteen year old. You should know there are laws that protect children."

Naruto did know, it was just none of them were ever enforced when he was a child. "You must be one of Mari's sisters" he said as he looked at the girl beside him. "You knew my name and I come from another world, but why did you grab me and talking with me about this?"

Minori continue to stare off into the distance. "Do you really think they would just abandon you after all the time you spent with them?" Minori asked again ignoring his question.

Naruto wasn't sure who she was talking about at first, but then realized it. "Maybe, I mean they are going to be having their own family soon" he said in an unsure tone.

"Even though they went through all the trouble to adopt you?"

"THAT WAS BEFORE..." Naruto shouted in anger before calming down and becoming depressed. "...before they knew the truth about me."

"You truly believe they will see you as a monster or demon?"

"Why not, everyone else did" he said with a dry chuckle. "I saw the fear in their eyes, it's better if I just leave."

"That fear could have been something else" Minori told him as she looked towards him. "We're not in the Elemental Nations kid, everything you told them is going to be hard for them to believe. Chance are they feared you had some sort of mental illness like schizophrenia or dementia, and again kid we're not in the Elemental Nations. The people here are different then the people there, you should have realized that by now."

Naruto started to think about what Minori was telling him. "Do you really think they will accept me?" He asked in a hopeful and unsure voice.

"There's only one way to find out" Minori replied in a joyful tone with a large smile.

 **[The Loud Residence]**

While Minori and Naruto were having their talk, Avaron was using the book she brought to show the Loud parents parts of Naruto's life. The book created a holographic image from it's pages to show the events of his life. Needless to say, hearing and seeing parts of the story were very different. Rita and Lynn only saw the important parts of his life, but they couldn't hold in the tears of sadness, joy, anger, and pride they felt.

"He has been through so much in his short life" Lynn said in awe. "I still can't believe all the pain he went through all just for recognition, his dream, or his own morals."

"He grew up without anyone" Rita said crying into Lynn's shoulder. "Never know the love of parents, only getting shown hate by those around him."

"I take you believe his story now?" Avaron asked emotionless as closed the book. Both nodded in agreement. "Then I will leave, I should return to mine and my sister's shop, we never know when a customer with show up." Avaron got up and headed towards the door when Rita asked her something.

"Just _what_ are you and why didn't you help him growing up?" She asked as she was still suspicious of her.

"I'm not to sure what I am, me and my sister has been called many things by different people" Avaron replied without looking back. "As for the why, me and my sisters are limited in what we can do."

With that Avaron left, leaving the parents to think about the life their adopted son had. After a few minutes the front door opened and Naruto came inside. He said goodbye to someone before Rita scooped him up into a hug before she started to scold him. Lynn soon join her but gave him a hug after it was all done. Naruto told them about where he was and who he was with, he also found she was Minori. Lynn and Rita told him about Avaron and what she showed them, which Naruto was surprised by that. After everything was said they all sat in the living room in silence.

"Well it seems we all had a eventful and emotional day" Lynn stated to break the silence.

"Yeah...so where do we go from here?" Naruto asked nervously actually scratch the back of his head.

"For starters we should go to bed and discuss everything, as well as your punishment, tomorrow" Rita replied she gave a exhausted sigh.

Both males nodded in agreement, although Naruto wasn't looking forward to his punishment for running away. All 3 walked up the stairs and got ready for bed. As Naruto got into bed after brushing his teeth, the door to his room open.

"Naruto we just want you to know that we do care about you" Lynn said as he and Rita stood in the doorway. "While part of us is still having a hard time believing what you been through, we are trying to understand it all. It's a bit of a surprise learning our new son is a war hero."

"And while you are able to these unbelievable things" Rita added in. "Remember that it doesn't change the fact that we still see you as the same person we come to love and care for. It will take time and maybe some adjustments, but we still want to be there to help you. Whether that be helping you emotionally or physically, we still love you and you are still our son."

Naruto laid in his bed with smile at hearing what they said. "Thank you, mom and dad" Naruto said before closing his eyes to sleep. Lynn and Rita both gain a smile on their faces. While they weren't completely okay with what's going on with Naruto, he was still the boy they come to see as their son. For now they would deal with the problems one at a time, they just wanted to be one happy family for now.

 **AN:** **That does it for this chapter.**

 **If you want tell me how good or bad it was, what you thought needed to be add or expanded, or just your thoughts on it, leave it in the reviews or PM me.**

 **Until the next story (If there is one).**


End file.
